glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranic
=Character History= "The Buildman Gendrone design is probably one of the stranger things to have popped up in the Glyos System since we started. With its asymmetrical limbs and backpack parts, this odd duck was the first figure to really embrace the "building" aspect of line. Buildman was truly the first sculpt specifically created to be as interchangeable as possible at the time, with the fit function appearing in many new locations. In contrast, Pheyden was originally engineered for just the most basic of parts swapping, focusing more on looks than functionality. Buildman's entry into the range signaled an overall shift to more customizable figures, with clearer attention being paid to the pure building potential within each specific piece. These developments kept things moving towards an increasingly modular design aesthetic. and Ranic. This illustration is from the Microshow project, October '04.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/08/kira-and-ranic.html]]When Marc and I were getting ready to make the color mechanical guide for this character, we ran into a small timing issue, and were subsequently saved by the razor sharp talents of Banimon's creator, Boris Savic. Boris took my original line drawing and converted it into a completely swappable, fully realized AI file. Marcus then pushed the elements to completion and another set was ready to use."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/color-mechanicals-buildman.html "Since we just popped up the Buildman color mechanicals yesterday, we'll keep the ball rolling with a look back at where that weirdo first began to really surface. The above set of drawings represent the original designs for what would eventually become the full production Buildman Gendrone. Originally I was thinking about making the "drone" head look just like an old character from the Microshow days that I called Microdroid Ranic. As I developed the sculpt, the drone head changed, and gained the more prominent vertical ridge that exists today. Buildman Ranic was very close to coming with an early Phase Arm attachment to go along with the backpack. These drawings were completed towards the end of 2007. Looking at these again, I kind of want to make that first Ranic head. Though I think the new one I've been working on might be a little more fun."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/buildman-concepts.html "During the making of the old Microshow booklet back in 2004, lots of Micro themed customs were born. Initially everything was kit bashed with additional sculpting done using plumber's compound, but as things progressed certain characters were completely sculpted, with Stikfas joints chopped and used for connection points. The female, Microsoldier Kira, is an original design and so is Microdroid Ranic, a character who eventually made its way over into Glyos to become the foundation for Buildman."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/03/another-time-another-team.html =Story= Quiet Life approach...]]"Rumor has it that old Buildman Ranic has been enjoying life on a planet so small and remote that it doesn't even have a name. It is there that the free thinking Gendrone spends each day, caring for the pockets of rich and unique indigenous flora that surround the sleeping Buildship he arrived on, which also serves as his sanctuary. It is also said that Ranic has achieved absolute mastery over Axis Technology, having discovered a way to synthesize the Villser Virus core elements inherent within, thereby neutralizing the negative effects that usually arise after long term use. Due to this ability, Ranic can shift forms with lightning speed and is at one with the Axis Code itself, possessing power that may possibly extend beyond even that of the legendary Gendrone Revolutionary known as Argen."https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/07/buildman-ranic-mk-ii.html =Buildman Operational= Wave 6 Standard Buildman Ranic Archive-standardbuildman.jpg|Standard Buildman Ranic Reverse Buildman Ranic Buildman-reverse.jpg|Reverse Buildman Ranic =Ruthless Restorations= Wave 82 Buildman Ranic Mk. II Includes full Buildman figure, 1 Axis Joint Set, bonus Argen head and Traveler scarf. 33 total parts. $14 Buildman-Ranic-MK-II-WEB.png|Buildman Ranic Mk. II =References= Category:Gendrones Category:Buildman Category:Ranic